fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Crossover: Season 1
This is a list of all Cartoon Crossover episodes from Season 1. Don't delete episodes. Episodes Frosty Freezy Frozen / Timmy & Jimmy: Un-Power Hour (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) 1st segment: Original series' Episode 3a revision. 2nd segment: Timmy and Jimmy decide that they want the shortest Power Hour ever- all in 11 minutes (hence Un-Power Hour). Quotes Fanboy: One Frosty Freezy Freeze, please! Chum-Chum: Um... Fanboy? Fanboy: WHAT? Chum Chum: Is the machine even cooled off? Fanboy: Of Course! (walks over to machine, which dispenses blue Frosty Freezy Freeze instead of red) Fanboy: New coloring. (sip) Chum Chum: It's not the coloring. It's 3 degrees below 0! Fanboy: What's the risk? (gets frozen) Chum Chum: Oh No! I gotta get him outta here! (tries a jackhammer, a screwdriver, and explosives) Jimmy: You're trying it too wrong! Heat device! Chum Chum: Ooo. Jimmy: See ya! Chum Chum: It didn't work! Ya! (throws hammer) (smash!) Fanboy: Hot cocoa, please. Chum Chum: One hot cocoa, please. (hands over dollar) Boog: Careful or you gonna get bopped! Fanboy: No more Frosty Freezy Freeze under 7 degrees, please! (hands over dollar and gets bopped) Boog: Bop! You sayin' it needs to cool down? Fanboy: Yeah. _________________________ Tmmy: So bored. Can't focus. Jimmy: Why not make another Power Hour, Timmy? Timmy: Good choice of words, but no. There's only 11-12 minutes! Jimmy: I get your point. Timmy: I'm thinking more along the lines of UN-Power Hour! Jimmy: When do we get started? Timmy: 3... 2... 1! Tak And The Power Of Fry-Cooking / SpongeBob's Grease Trap Accident (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) 1st segment: Tak is sentenced to be a fry cook. 2nd segment: SpongeBob accidentally puts a Krabby Patty in the deep fryer. Quotes Headmaster: I sentence... Tak: Who? Headmaster: You, Tak! Tak: (gasp) Headmaster: Fry cooking or death! Tak: I take not death! Headmaster: Your sentence begins Monday! _________________________ SpongeBob: Ahh. What a day! I'm gonna cook this patty up. (slips on a grease spill, sending the patty into the deep fryer) SpongeBob: NOOOOOOOOO! At least it wasn't the last one. (drinks Frosty Freezy Freeze) SpongeBob: Kinda weird taste. What is it? Oh well. Timmy and Jimmy: Power Half-hour (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy and Jimmy devise a Power Half-hour. Quotes Timmy: Hey! What's this? Jimmy: A kind of Nitrogen. (KABOOM!) Pearliapocalypse / Accidents Sometimes Happen (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) 1st segment: Pearlium is destroyed by Danny Phantom. 2nd segment: Squidward breaks his other leg. Quotes Danny: I've demolished this once big city. A totalitarian society with limits. Now it's like Life After Nicktoons in here. Nothing can ruin my day now. Sam: Um... Danny? You destroyed the city. ______________________ Squidward: Oh, it happened again! SpongeBob: What, Squidward? Squidward: My other leg! SpongeBob: Okay. Extreme Makeover: Hairdo Edition, Pt 1 / Extreme Makeover: Hairdo Edition, Pt 2 (story by Omgitskittykatty, written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) 1st segment: Patrick starts his own makeover show. 2nd segment: Patrick's makeover show goes nuts. Quotes Patrick: I should start my own makeover show! (build build build) Patrick: Done! ____________________ Patrick: Done, Squidward! Squidward: Eww! Timmy & Jimmy: Power Half-hour 2: Ur Not Pullin That (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) MeeksMan is banned permanently from the Uncle Grandpa Wiki, and Timmy & Jimmy investigate. Quotes MeeksMan: What the? (reads) Ur not pullin that on my wiki. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Meanwhile in Dimmsdale) Jimmy: 7! Timmy: 6! Jimmy: 5! Timmy: 4! (smash) MeeksMan: Hey. Timmy: Uhh... Jimmy: Hello. Irrelevent, Pt 1 / Irrelevent, Pt 2 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner hacks into Suzon's account and deletes everything. Quotes Timmy: I wonder if... (types in Suzon's username/password) Timmy: Yes! Get rid of all these messages... Computer: Purging Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki. 1%. 2%. 3%. 4%. (a few seconds later...) Computer: Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki PURGED. Deleting Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki. 5%. 10%. 15%. 20%. (one second later...) Computer: Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki DELETED. Purging Wikia. 80%. Wikia PURGED. Deleting Wikia. 95%. Wikia DELETED. Purging Wikipedia. Wikipedia PURGED. Deleting Wikipedia. Wikipedia DELETED. Purging Internet. Internet PURGED. Shutting down... Timmy's Dad: Honey! TV's on the fritz! Timmy: Virus! Must... Bring back Internet! (at Piggly Wiggly...) ATM: Purging data. Data PURGED. Shutting down. (at a Community One bank...) Computer: Purging Data. Data PURGED. Shutting down. (In the Far East...) Computer: Purging China. China PURGED. Shutting Down. Timmy: Chinese People Disappear? Computer: That's right. I am a spreading virus that will end the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Timmy: I can unplug you at any time. Computer: I purged everything. Purging America. Cannot be purged. WHAT? Scientist: We found a way to prevent this months ago. Timmy: (clicks on virus, and drags her to recycling bin) Now to purge YOU! Virus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (click) Timmy: Done and done! Computer: Restoring everything. Returning to the past... Restoration complete! Virus: Shoot. Locked forever. (crash!) Suzon: YOU! Timmy: (writes an irrelevent article) Suzon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Computer: Suzon Blocked. Tak vs. Fry Cooking (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Tak's sentence runs out. Quotes Headmaster: Tak, your sentence is over, and therefore... you're fired. Tak: YES! I can practice juju again! Headmaster: However, screw up once more and you have no choice. You WILL die if you screw up again. Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock! (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nicktoons star in parodies of Schoolhouse Rock! 1st Song: Giant, Giant, Giant, written by Timmy Turner. It teaches how to gain height quickly and at a large rate. Parody of Lolly, Lolly, Lolly Get Your Adverbs Here. 2nd Song: Interjections, written by Danny Phantom. This song shows you how the Nicktoons are when they use Interjections. Parody of the song of the same name. 3rd Song: I Don't Got Six, written by Zim & Dib. It teaches how six is an answer of 3 x 2. Parody of I Got Six. 4th Song: Three Is The Magic Number, written by SpongeBob SquarePants. This song teaches how Three can do many things. Parody of Three Is A Magic Number. 5th Song: Non-Function Junction, written by Fanboy and Chum-Chum. This song teaches about how kids are getting free behavior modification pills. Parody of Conjunction Junction. 6th Song: It's The Planet Janet, written by Sheen. It teaches about the solar system. Parody of Interplanet Janet. Quotes SpongeBob: What's going on? Jimmy Neutron: I'm making the studio for Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock! Be back in 11 hours with a song! (11 hours later...) SpongeBob: Is this it? Jimmy Neutron: Yeah, this is great! So Totally Thwacked Out / The Misadventures Of Manny Rivera (TV-PG) 1st segment: Timmy is bopped by Boog at the Frosty Mart. 2nd segment: Manny Rivera loses his El Tigre outfit and forced to live as a normal kid. His father and grandpa also lose their superhero identities. Quotes Timmy: Hi! Boog: Bop! (bops Timmy) Timmy: Ouch! ______________________________ Manny: You're taking away our powers? Attorney: I'm sorry. But anyone who violates copyright laws or have not shown up in this cartoon for 9 episodes are to be forever a normal kid. Manny's Dad: WHAT? Attorney: I need your powers, too. And your father's. Everyone: AWW! (Hands over Manny's Dad's outfiit and his Grandpa's hat) Manny: Now What? Attorney: Take me home, so mote it be! (disappears) Manny: Wha? Why When Nicktoons Go Bad Was Cancelled, Pt 1 / Why When Nicktoons Go Bad Was Cancelled, Pt 2 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Knowledgeable Marksman stops by to lecture the Nicktoons. Quotes SpongeBob: Why, I'd- huh? KM: Hello, Nicktoons! Everyone: Hello, KM. KM: Is this any way to treat me? SpongeBob: Settle down. KM: Let me break it down into song. (plays rock and roll) I... I wanna rock and roll all right! Not take irrelevent stuff! I... Wanna get rid of irrelevency! YEAH! Irrelevency! KM: How'd you like it? SpongeBob: That... was... Mark Chang: AWFUL! I'm reporting you to the authorities! KM: Report me, and you'll get blocked! Timmy: Calm Down! Zim: I liked When Nicktoons Go Bad... Why cancel it? KM: Let me explain... (reads) ''Once upon a time, there was an awsome show called "When Nicktoons Go Bad". It WAS a classic Nick Fanon series.Then one day, a Wikia user decided, hey, I'm gonna use Cartoon Network characters, and put two nerds on the show. They remained there for two seasons. ''THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! I plagued the page and deleted it... FOREVER. Zim: When was it's comeback? KM: The second I deleted it... and I got rid of it again! Then it was talk after talk... and then IRRELEVENT stuff all over again! So... listen to an admin. Zim: Okay. An Urge To Bring Back A Classic Nick Fanon Series (written by Curousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner was chosen to bring back When Nicktoons Go Bad. Quotes Timmy: Strange comet! Angel: Timmy, you have to bring back the page... Timmy: This is getting freaky... (next day...) Timmy: An angel told me to bring back When Nicktoons Go Bad! (everyone looks at Timmy) Zim: Turner, you're crazy! Danny Phantom: What's in it for us? Timmy: Candy and ghost-hunting equipment! Everyone: (cheering) KM: NO, NO, NO! IT'S GONNA STAY DELETED, IT WAS IRRELEVENT, AND THAT IS FINAL! Timmy: I declare war on you! KM: War will get you blocked. Timmy: How much farther? KM: You can recreate the page YOURSELF! But Nickelodeon characters- Timmy: We've been through this disscussion already! KM: Another insult and you're getting blocked. Timmy: Fine! (writes down I HATE ZIM on wood) KM: Personal attack! One more attack and it's blocking for Turner! Timmy: No, you piece of crap! KM: No one has EVER cursed in this cartoon before! It makes me too mad, I- GAH! Zim: You messed up big time, Turner. KM: THAT'S IT! GOODBYE, TURNER! SEE YOU NEXT EPISODE! (cuts to The End sign) Turner Is Punished, Pt 1 / Turner Is Punished, Pt 2 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner is blocked by Knowledgeable Marksman. Quotes Narrator: Hi. Remember me? Timmy Turner was about to get it. (back to the episode) Zim: You messed up big time, Turner! Timmy: Wait! I can explain! KM: No talks, just blocks. Timmy: I failed. Angel: HOW DARE YOU FAIL, TURNER! YOU MADE ME DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (gurgling) Timmy: No! Please, understand! KM: Once it's decided, it's done, Turner. Timmy: I feel useless. KM: You should! Cause you've just been blocked! I Wanna Be In The Season Finale (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy wants to be in the season finale. Quotes Timmy: This is no way to treat a 10-year old boy! KM: Double-blocked! Timmy: I HATE ZIM! KM: Triple blocked! The Season Finale (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy is accused of spam by Zim. Quotes: Zim: Aww... Let's get this over with, shall we? Computer: You have no messages. Zim: Grr... (a few days later...) Zim: Aww... Let's get this over with, shall we? Computer: Still no messages. Zim: GRR! (a few more days later...) Zim: Aww... Let's get this over with, shall we? Computer: You Have... Zim: Yes! Computer: ZERO messages! Zim: GRR! Computer: You have tons of mail! Zim: FINALLY! But it's all from Timmy Turner! Computer: Warning! Spam detected! Zim: TURNER! You think you can spam my computer and get away from it? Category:Curiousgorge66 Category:Cartoon Crossover Category:Episode lists